Different: A skylox fanfiction
by MultiGlitter
Summary: I promised Skylox, and here it is! It isn't much right now, it's been in the works for about a month now, and I hope you enjoy! This is rated Teen just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here it is! I played around with the ideas for like a month, but never got the chance to publish it. NO LEMONS! I promised you guys a longer Skylox, and here it is!**

Deadlox's P.O.V.

"Please...D..Don't put me in the basement!" I begged the Headmaster. He merely snarled at me. Yanking me up by my hair, he flung me into the dark room. I landed badly, badly scraping my arms and hitting the back of my head. "Don't let the rats get you." He said in a sickeningly sweet tone. Closing the door, he shut all light out of the room. I started crying, the pain in my head and arms almost unbearable. Despite the stinging of my arms, I dug into the stone with my hand. Maybe, just maybe I could escape this stupid foster home. I punched my way through the stone. Dirt! My heart did a backflip. Digging as quickly as I could, I dug straight down, not caring about the consequences. "Oof!" I landed in a mineshaft. The dim light of the torches was surprising. I slowly walked forward.

After a long while of following the mineshaft, I saw a minecart parked. Someone lived near here! Oh wait...Just because I was here didn't mean they would be friendly. I shivered. I had never known mineshafts were so cold! The groaning of a zombie interrupted my thoughts. "Oh no," I squeaked. I ran as fast as I could, dodging the mobs. A skeleton was right in front of me, and I trembled uncontrollably. A stabbing pain went through my leg. I wailed in pain and crumpled to the ground. I had scratches from the zombies, bleeding, I was burning up with the fever, and my leg hurt badly.

Everything went black.

Sky's P.O.V.

What was that sound?

I was mining some iron ore when I heard a scream. It seemed nearby. I ran towards the sound of the wailing. Some zombies and skeletons were all huddled around something. I took out an iron sword and quickly killed the mobs. I was highly surprised at what I saw.

An unconscious boy.

The boy was frail and skinny, and pity for him washed over me. He was bleeding heavily, his hair was tangled and matted, and was that an arrow in his leg?! I carefully picked him up as though he would shatter, and honestly I was a little worried that he would - like I said, he was in really bad shape. Putting him in the minecart that led to my house, I hopped in myself and pressed the button. During the entire ride, I could feel feverish heat coming of him in waves. How in hell did he ever get in such a state? We reached my house and I carried the unconscious boy into the living room. I put him on the couch so I could craft a bed, and when it was placed down I lifted him onto it. The boy let out a quiet moan of sickness, which at least told me he was alive. He opened his eyes, although I couldn't see one of them. The one I could see was crimson, but wide and scared like a cornered ocelot.

"Who are you?! Get away from me!" He yelled, looking absolutely terrified. I cautiously came closer. "No, no, you don't understand." I was speaking in a quiet voice. "I'm trying to help you. Please, trust me. I'm Sky. Who are you?" I asked. The boy hesitated. "I'm Deadlox." He said softly. "Well, Deadlox, you got pretty messed up in that mineshaft. Do you have anywhere to go?" I asked. He looked scared as he swiftly shook his head. "Well, I'm not exactly a doctor, but I can try to help you. Do you want to stay here until you're well enough to travel?" I offered. He gratefully nodded. "Yeah. Thanks, Sky." I took a wet rag and started washing the bloody scratches, to which he flinched. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm fine." Deadlox replied. "I think we should get the arrow in your leg out now." I decided. "Huh?" He looked confused until he looked at his leg. "Oh." I crouched down and grasped the arrow. "This is going to hurt, but not for long. I think it snapped your leg." I said, gesturing to it. "No! Don't touch it!" Deadlox squeaked. "I promise, it'll be quick." Deadlox breathed in and nodded. I yanked the arrow and it slid out. He let out a mewl of pain. Quickly I washed the wound and bandaged it, noting that the leg was not broken, but a fracture of the bone. "It isn't broken, but it wouldn't be smart to try standing for a while." I said, tying the bandage. He nodded, but then fell onto the bed, moaning. I ran over to him, grabbing an anti-nausea potion that Seto sent me last week. "Here, drink this. It's an anti-nausea potion. It might help." He drank the potion and slowly sat up after a couple of minutes. "Th..Thanks." He said, looking down at the floor. "You should probably sleep. I'll come back in about an hour or two, okay?" I told him. "O..Okay." He said, still refusing to look at me. I left the room, heading for the kitchen. Crafting some iron armor, I put it in the chest in the living room. I had armor, of course, but what if Deadlox decided to stay? He did say he had nowhere to go. I wondered if he came from that foster home in the village. It was a long while away, so probably not. Besides, what would he be doing in a mineshaft? Wouldn't he be in the village farming or whatever they did there? I pushed the thoughts away. The point was if he wanted to stay, he would need some armor.

Not that I would mind if he stayed.

**So, chapter one is finished! I'm glad too, because it's one thirty in the morning right now. I'm gonna warn you now, this is kind of fluffy. And I apologize if they're kind of OC or some crap.**


	2. sorry

**Hey, everyone. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going through quite a bit right now, mainly with my mom. I really need to get this off my chest, so if you want to know more about my personal life, by all means read on. **

**My two best friends in the world are Cianna and Halia, and I can tell them anything. Anytime I'm upset or paranoid, or whatever, I go to them to talk out my problems to people who are listening, and who care. Unlike my mom. She's such a horrible person, she even made me cry on my eighth birthday. She chased my dad away. She ruined my life, in a nutshell. The insults are even worse.**

**"Ugly cow."**

**"Spoiled bitch."**

**And other names that I would rather not repeat. I'm in a suicidal, broken state right now, and talking to Cianna and Halia always helps. But she took my computer, and now I can never speak to them again, because we dont have each others phone numbers and they live in Ohio. I'm miserable, you guys. I really do want to kill myself.**

**And before you say "Oh, what an attention whore" I just really needed to talk about it. So if you read this entire thing, I thank you. **

**-Glitter **


	3. update

**Hey, guy! First off, thank you so much for supporting me when I felt so alone. Reading your comments made me feel a lot better. **

**Second, if you want updates on when chapters and new stories coming out, or just wanna see me fangirl over YouTubers *cough cough* Tyler Oakley *cough* Then you can follow me on Twitter. It's Luv4Roblox because I can't figure out how to change it xD So, that's all I really have to say.**

**Firebolt!**

**-Glitter the Sorceress**


End file.
